


When Eyes Cause Confusion

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Eyes, F/M, Green Eyes, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: I was wondering what would have happened in the Dark Cupid episode in a Kwami Swap AU... and imagine Adrien's reaction in the Reflekdoll episode when Ladybug has blue eyes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	When Eyes Cause Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what would have happened in the Dark Cupid episode in a Kwami Swap AU... and imagine Adrien's reaction in the Reflekdoll episode when Ladybug has blue eyes.

Marinette had spent all of her time in class trying to look over Adrien's shoulder and see what he was writing. She was unsuccessful. So, as one does, she looked through the trash can to find the paper he was writing on.

"Well, well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?" Chloé Bourgeois stood at the door with Sabrina at her side.

"Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!"

The two ran off, leaving Marinette fuming.

"As if I'd ever agree to work with a holder who eats food out of a trash can!" Plagg commented. Marinette glared at him, though a smile was forming on her face.

" 'Your hair is dark as night, your pretty emerald eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?' " Marinette smiled once again. "Oh, this is such a pretty poem—WAIT."

"Oh no."

\---

"Emerald eyes, Plagg. He likes someone with _emerald _eyes."__

__"Yes, kid, I heard you the first fifty times."_ _

__"Meaning _not_ me. All hope is gone!"_ _

__"I prepared for this! One second, let me get my secret stash of cheese."_ _

__"So that's why my room smells so bad nowadays. Anyway... _We'll never_ have three kids and a hamster named—"_ _

__"I DIDN'T GET MY CHEESE YET."_ _

__"Not the point, Plagg."_ _

__"Marinette! I'm here! You said it was an emergency! What happened?" Alya opened the trapdoor as Plagg hid in the pile of presents meant for Adrien's next 35 birthdays, which were now in a pile on the floor along with his pile of camembert._ _

__"Girl? Did I miss something, or were you always obsessed with cheese?"_ _

__"Oh, I don't _really_ like it... I just wanted to try it, but it wasn't as good as a friend of mine said it would be."_ _

__"WHAT! How dare you—"_ _

__"Um, Marinette? Did you hear that?"_ _

__"I guess I made so many presents the, uh, _floor_ is breaking! But it's hopeless, Alya! HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!"_ _

__"How do you know?"_ _

__"Read it." Marinette pointed to the letter, shoving her face into the closest pillow._ _

__"Oh. Emerald eyes."_ _

__"YEAH! See, Alya? I—"_ _

__"Who do we know who has emerald eyes?"_ _

__"I... don't know."_ _

__"No one in our class, that's for sure. SO, it's probably someone everyone has met at some point, considering how rare it is for Adrien to actually leave his house. Maybe Mister Bug or Lady Noire... But they have _hair as dark as night._ So most likely Lady Noire. Sorry, girl. Maybe you should just try to move on—"_ _

__"You think he might like Lady Noire?"_ _

__"Yeah. Sorry, Marinette. This must be hard for you—"_ _

__"YES!"_ _

__"What."_ _

__"I'll try to move on, I, er, need some time to myself? Yeah! Bye!"_ _

__"Um, okay. Are you sure—"_ _

__"Yes, definitely! Bye!"_ _

__"You seemed _awfully_ enthusiastic—"_ _

__" _Bye,_ Alya."_ _

__"Okay...bye?"_ _

__\---_ _

__"Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! 'Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.' "_ _

__"Aww, it's so sweet, Adrien!" Tikki smiled, flying over to where Adrien sat._ _

__"It isn't signed... Could it have come from Lady Noire?"_ _

__"If it _did_ come from Lady Noire, she must have read your poem..."_ _

__"Yeah!" Adrien was practically grinning from ear to ear at this point._ _

__"But how are you sure you were right when you described her hero form? For all you know, she could have blue eyes instead of green, or—"_ _

__"OH NO, TIKKI, YOU'RE RIGHT!"_ _

__"I probably messed something up, and now she probably has no idea why someone wrote her a letter—SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I WROTE HER A LETTER. THE REPLY COULD BE FROM SOMEONE ELSE."_ _

__"Well, there's always a chance—"_ _

__"Okay. Yeah. There's a chance I got everything right _and_ that she was the one who replied. There's an even larger chance that's NOT the case, but hopefully it is."_ _

__"Must I always deal with the dramatic chosens? Plagg always gets the romantic ones!" Tikki muttered. "But this pair seems to be both. They're nice kids, though. VERY DRAMATIC, but nice."_ _


End file.
